WCQ FFA: -TARDIS- vs. Nexus360 vs. Auralightmessmore vs. TheRedNova
11:51 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:THEN : MAY THE FFA COMMENCE IN : THREE : TWO 11:51 Nexus360:*Loads, attaches, poses* 11:51 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:ONE 11:51 -TARDIS-:LET IT RIP 11:51 Auralightmessmore:Go Shoot 11:51 -TARDIS-:OCTAVIOUS TAKE TO THE CENTER OF THE FOUNTAIN 11:51 Nexus360:Estrella beat it there 11:51 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:And eveyone starts off with strong launches, and Octavius going straight for the fountain 11:51 Auralightmessmore:Photon stay in the middle : Don't go anywhere 11:51 -TARDIS-:Aura does know there is no middle (hehehe) 11:52 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Estrella racing after Octavius whilst Assassin Queen stays put. 11:52 Auralightmessmore:Then stay -_- 11:52 -TARDIS-:NOW OCTAVIOUS 11:52 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:(I understood what you meant Aura :3) 11:52 -TARDIS-:INTERCEPT ESTRELLA : AND ENVOY OF THE END 11:52 Nexus360:Estrella ram into Octa with Corona Sabre 11:52 Auralightmessmore:xD 11:53 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Octavius intercepts Estrella who charges up Tachyon Energy and fights back ! ~ Welcome, Beybladerspirit29, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 11:53 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Octavius is knocked back 11:53 Kyoyagirl1021:spirit 11:54 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:But Estrella loses stamina from recoil. 11:54 -TARDIS-:going to kill tat (_ _ ) 11:54 Beybladerspirit29:Kira 11:54 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Sorry Kev, didn't see the ability..... 11:54 -TARDIS-:bs : continue 11:54 Nexus360:Estrella keep bashing Octa with blunt attacks 11:54 -TARDIS-:let it go into the cloud... : If there is any (_ _ ) 11:55 Auralightmessmore:Photon attack Octa from behind 11:55 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Octavius appears to be being ganged up on, But Estrella goes into the cloud released by Octavius' ability. 11:56 -TARDIS-:keep taking the attacks 11:56 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Photon charges at Octavius with PANASH, and Octavius doesn't budge. : It's taking those attacks like child hitting a pillow. 11:57 Auralightmessmore:Hmph Photon just keep colliding with it 11:57 Nexus360:Estrella, pull back 11:57 Auralightmessmore:hehe 11:57 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Photon keeps persisting with her atacks, as Estrella backs out of the cloud of gas. 11:58 -TARDIS-:just keep taking them. just keep taking the kinentic force she's making 11:58 Auralightmessmore:Keep storing in extra power photon 11:58 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Photon is charging her energy, but what's this !? 11:58 Auralightmessmore:For now move back 11:59 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:As Octavius starts taking in the energy, the owners of the hotel have just informed me that the fountains are blocked 11:59 Nexus360:Estrella go kill the hotel owners 11:59 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:The water is beginning to cake the stadium. 11:59 -TARDIS-:nexus : NOW OCTAVIUS RUSH ESTRELLA FROM BEHIND AND SEND IT RIGHT AT ESTRELLA WITH ENVOY OF THE TWILIGHT 12:00 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:A fine layer of water covers the field. Our Bladers better think fast. 12:00 -TARDIS-:*Right at Photon 12:00 Nexus360:Fuuuu Estrella speed up 12:00 Auralightmessmore:*photon move 80 degrees to the left if it comes at you 12:01 Nexus360:Don't let OPtavious catch you 12:01 -TARDIS-:Yo bey not fast enough >:D 12:01 Auralightmessmore:*photon get in front of octa and guard the hit 12:01 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Octavius diverts its energy to it's attack ring, causiong its power to rise. It collides powerfully with Estrella who narrowlyly misses Photon. : Estrella hitsthe side of the fountain basin causing it to crumble. : More water is filling up the stadium. ~ Farewell, Kyoyagirl1021, Come back any time! ~ 12:02 Nexus360:Estrella use Universal Pull to suck the water in and make a tsunami 12:02 -TARDIS-:No you dont. Octavious intercept 12:03 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:(That's a clever manoeuvre... o.o) 12:03 -TARDIS-:Spin around estrella and trap it in a vortex! 12:03 Nexus360:Betch plz Estrella counter spin around Octa and use Legion of Stars 12:03 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Estrella begins to suck up water, but Octavius creates a vortex around it, moving the water away !! GENIUS !! 12:03 -TARDIS-:Now, Reverse Spin! 12:03 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:OH NO 12:03 -TARDIS-:And take the direct hit from his legion! 12:04 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Clones of Estrella haveappeared from its speed. : WHICH ONE IS THE REAL ONE !? : They all collide heavily with Octavius who is sent back, cracking another basin. ~ Welcome, Kyoyagirl1021, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 12:05 -TARDIS-:Use your attack ring to cling on to the real strella! 12:05 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:WHAT WILL HE RESPOND WITH ? : Octavius advances and clings on to the copies, making them fade. 12:06 Nexus360:Dat was bad idea 12:06 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:He finishes by clinging on to the real one. 12:06 Nexus360:Use Universal Pull again to swing Octa around 12:06 -TARDIS-:No you dont : Cling on and stop it in its tracks : dis energy, soo much power being fed, ty nexus :3 12:07 Nexus360:(wary) : ESTRELLA 12:07 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Pulses of Tachyon Energy are crashing into Octavius, butOctavius isn't taking any of it. 12:07 Nexus360:ARISE 12:07 Auralightmessmore:Support Estella by guarding it 12:07 Nexus360:Special Mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooove : GATEWAY TO THE COSMOS 12:07 -TARDIS-:Oh no 12:07 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:AND WE HAVE A SPECIAL MOVE DECLARED PEOPLE 12:07 -TARDIS-:All hope is lost : what will i ever do : Oh wait : Special Move! 12:08 Auralightmessmore:Nexus .____. 12:08 Nexus360::3 12:08 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:ND ANOTHER 12:08 Auralightmessmore:Moves away 12:08 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:THE ASTEROIDS ARE CRASHING DOWN ON THE STADIUM 12:08 -TARDIS-:No you dont : OCTVAIOUS HIT PHOTON HEAD ON FROM ABOVE : USE YOUR MOVE TO AVOID THE METEORS 12:08 Auralightmessmore:Use your clear wheel to guard 12:09 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:THE AURA FROM OCTAVIUS IS AMAZING 12:09 Auralightmessmore:Move at different angles to ddodge the move 12:09 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:ITS BOUNCING EVERYWHERE 12:09 -TARDIS-:INTERCEPT 12:09 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:ATTACKING EVERYTHING 12:09 -TARDIS-:MAKE SURE THE WAVES HIT HER FROM BELOW 12:09 Auralightmessmore:Alright then 12:09 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:PHOTON IS HIT BY A LARGE ASTEROID 12:10 Auralightmessmore:Good : since you're so eager to not let me escape 12:10 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:THE AURA IS STILL BOUNCING : CATCHING ESTRELLA TOO 12:10 Auralightmessmore:Take the hit to gain more power 12:11 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Estrella is propelled into a crater created by it's own SP, full of water, and is rapidly losing stamina. 12:11 Auralightmessmore:Might me a mistake in the end for you 12:11 -TARDIS-:At the cost of your clear wheel and re-quip? 12:11 Nexus360:Hmm : Estrella, activate the Rings of Saturn 12:11 Auralightmessmore:Heh not quite : *breaths* 12:11 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Estrella activates its rings of Saturn. 12:11 -TARDIS-:NOW LOWER DOWN AND ATTATCH ONTO PHOTON WITH THE ATTACK RING AND RE-QUIP 12:12 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:WHATS THIS 12:12 Auralightmessmore:Do it 12:12 -TARDIS-:USE THE MAGNETIC CHIP TO LOCK YOURSELF TO HER : AND NOW, RE-QUIP GO! : DRAIN PHOTON OF ALL THAT STORED ENERGY 12:12 Auralightmessmore:andit and use those daggers to rip his attack right apart 12:12 Nexus360:Estrella, use Corona Sabre and aim for Octa 12:12 -TARDIS-:ENVOY OF THE BEGGINING 12:12 Auralightmessmore:*ring 12:12 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:PAUSE 12:12 -TARDIS-:PROTECT YOURSELF WHILE DRAINING HER 12:12 Auralightmessmore:Phantom wave 12:13 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:I need to type this all out. ~ Welcome, Leone Remastered, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 12:13 Kyoyagirl1021:bye 12:13 Duskinoirgull22:her (pedo 12:13 Leone Remastered:Tardis 12:13 Duskinoirgull22:* (pedo) 12:13 -TARDIS-:just for y <3 12:13 Leone Remastered:I only came here seeing you ~ Welcome, Jr 2.0, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 12:13 Leone Remastered:Tardis 12:13 Duskinoirgull22:[ WB Jr ] 12:13 Leone Remastered:Please consider my faction : I hope you will : Please : Gtg : See ya guys : o/ : Will come on 12th 12:14 -TARDIS-:. . . : no 12:14 Leone Remastered:Have exmas : Tardis what?Why? 12:14 -TARDIS-:you need to do that when you will be here for a period of time : not just like a minute 12:14 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:OCTAVIUS LATCHES ITSELF ONTO PHOTON 12:14 Leone Remastered:And now : I have some time : Tardis 12:14 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:SHUT UP 12:14 Leone Remastered:Like 10 mins 12:14 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:I'M TRYING TO SCROLL UP LEONE 12:14 Duskinoirgull22:lol 12:14 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:AND EVERY TIME YOU SAY SOMETHING IT DRAGS ME BACK DOWN 12:15 Leone Remastered:(xd) : Tardis Pm 12:15 Nexus360:Just kick him then 12:15 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Photon begin to have its energy drained, losing its stamina as Estrella uses Tachyon energy to charge at Octavius. 12:15 Auralightmessmore:Hmph as Nexus tries to stay quiet 12:16 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Octavius repliques by defending itself with Envoy of the Beginning. 12:16 Auralightmessmore:Don't forget the daggers 12:16 -TARDIS-:Aura honey i didnt forget 12:16 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Accidentally closed >.< 12:16 Auralightmessmore:Around her spin train 12:16 -TARDIS-:thats why i used the requip 12:16 Auralightmessmore:*track : *wishes hunt was here* -.- 12:17 -TARDIS-:is a Gravity Bandit 12:17 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:The blades of Photon are uneffective against Octavius' Requip. 12:17 Nexus360:Fuuuu 12:17 -TARDIS-:just wants more people to gang up on tardis 12:17 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Phantom Wave... GAH IT PIERCES MY EARS 12:17 Leone Remastered:I am Gravity Bandit 12:18 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:SHUT UP LEONE : SHUT UP LEONE : SHUT UP LEONE 12:18 Auralightmessmore:Nah I figure I'm no match from the start o.o 12:18 -TARDIS-:stop interrupting. either watch the battle or leave, chaslie just kick him ~ Leone Remastered has been kicked by SolitaryRageDemonCharlie. ~ ~ Welcome, Leone Remastered, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 12:18 Nexus360:Estrella, ride up on the broken fountains and jump into the air 12:18 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:*straps on Boots* That's how we do it in thsi own (wary) : RESUME 12:19 Nexus360:Turn while in the air so that your blades are vertical : Then come down on Octa 12:19 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:ESTRELLA Rides up the feeble jets of water, but its weight makes it sink under the feeble stream of water. 12:19 Nexus360:SLICE IT IN HALF 12:19 -TARDIS-:OCTA SWING PHOTON AT ESTRELLA : DETATCH AND SEND HER MIDAIR 12:19 Nexus360:o.o 12:19 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:As it falls, Octavius sends Photon crashing into Estrella 12:20 Auralightmessmore:Use your weight to keep octa in place 12:20 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Then both collide in midair : *They 12:20 Auralightmessmore:*Sigh* 12:20 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:And fall into the water. : Out of spin. 12:20 Auralightmessmore:Feck it 12:20 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:So I declare the winner to be.... : OCTAVIUS AND KEVSTA OF THE SAPPHIRE EMISSARIES !! Category:Battles